What We Found By The Fire
by Random0Fandom
Summary: A simple Grahamscott flic. Enjoy.


_Damn Lamefield, making me look like an idiot. She has some nerve!_ Nathan cussed in his own head, in fury at Max. About 5 minutes ago she called him out, and didn't even flinch when he threatened her. _She will regret ever crossing me!_ Currently, it was about 11 at night, but he was too angry to go to sleep. He knew it would only piss him off more, so he went for a walk in the nearby woods. It was a bit nippy in the air, making Nathan pull his jacket closer to his body. He mentally yelled at himself for not bringing a better jacket, but he was to stubborn too go back for one.

He got to the edge of the woods, his hands in fists of anger and fury, when he heard of footsteps not too far ahead. Stopping in his tracks, he looked forward to see a certain auburn haired nerd making his own way into the forest. _Now he has to be here as well? Why can't I just get alone for a day!_ Nathan was now annoyed and angered by having too see another nerd today, already spending his energy on Max. However, he didn't yell over too Warren, but kept on watching him walking into the woods. In his hands seemed to be a duffle bag, and a small cooler. Now Nate was curious as the items and why they were being brought this late at night.

 _Might as well see where this goes,_ Nate decided, and started to follow Warren.

It was a long walk, much to Nate's dismay, but they went deep into the woods. Winding past trees and bushes, but Warren kept up his pace with no stop. Nate, as much as he hated too admit, was genuinely curious on why Warren was in the woods this late. He stopped only once, and Nate assumed he heard him coming, but Warren stopped to readjust the cooler, and resumed walking. Nate released a breath he didn't know he was holding in, and started to follow again.

It took some time, but Warren slowed down when he reached a small clearing in the forest. Honestly, Nate had no idea where they were, or how far they were in the forest, but he decided to get closer. Noticing a wide tree on the edge of the clearing, Nate quietly made his way over, only too snap on a stick on the ground. He stopped, and looked too Warren, who didn't seem too hear. Once again, Nate released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Eventually, Nate got over to the tree and looked over to Warren, who had put his baggage on the ground. Peering to the side of the tree, Nate was noting Warren looked different. Instead of his usual nerdy shirt, he had a full grey shirt with a black leather jacket I never knew he had. Simple jeans went down his legs, as did some black running shoes went on his feet. Now Nate was confused, wondering why Warren had those clothes compared to his usual outfit, but kept quiet.

Warren made his way over to a black object under a tree branch, pulling it towards him. It was a black tarp, but under it were two things. A lawn chair, and old wooden foldable one at that, and a smaller black object. It was a weird object, one Nate couldn't identify, until he pulled it out. The moonlight lit the object up, revealing it to be a metal fire pit. _Why would Warren know of this, or even walk over here without anything?_

To Nate's surprise, Warren dragged both things over to his cooler and duffle bag. He pulled the fire pit with one hand, making Nathan's eyes widen at his strength. Pulling the objects over, he set up the chair and pulled it close to the pit. Once those were all done, he kneeled down and unzipped the duffle bag. Reaching in, Warren pulled out a piece of wood, making Nate realize what was happening. Soon more pieces of wood came out, as well as a box of matches and some lighter fluid.

Placing the wood in the pit, in sort of a pyramid form, he reached over and squirted some fluid onto the logs. Some sticks nearby were placed on the fire, and Warren struck a match. Watching the sudden light made Nate wince at the sudden light, but h winecd more when he threw the match onto the fire, creating a huge fire, but it soon faded into a decent one in the pit. Deciding it was enough, Warren pulled up the chair, and the cooler, and sat down too watch the flames.

Meanwhile, Nate was utterly confused at the scene before him. So many questions ran through his head, and he couldn't answer any of them. So instead he just stood behind the tree and watched the scene before him. He however noticed that Warren even acted different. Instead of his usual straight up posture, he was hunched over on the chair and leaned forward into the fire. It was like a new side to him.

Warren just sat there, staring at the fire, but his hand reached down into the red cooler. Pulling out a small can, he pushed the cap and the signature _fizz_ came from it. Not a beer, but a can of soda. And for about ten minutes, he just sat there, staring at the fire and sipping his drink.

Nate, deciding he had seen enough, started to turn around and make his way back. He turned his head, but stopped when Warren called out, "I know you're there Nate. It's not nice to spy on people." _Fuck_ , Nate stopped in his tracks, but it was for two reasons. Besides getting caught (which he hated about the same) he heard a different tone in his voice. It wasn't the usual cocky or smug attitude like he was flirting with someone (mostly Max), but it was quiet and didn't have any emotions behind it.

Deciding against his better will, Nate sighed and walked out from behind the tree. He didn't have anything, snarky or clever, to say back. He just walked out from behind the tree, and walked over to Warren's spot. "How did you know?" Nate was curious, not holding malice or smugness behind his words. Warren shrugged, "I heard the tig snap about 10 minutes ago, and saw you when I pulled out the chair."

Nate mentally cursed at himself, but only kept his own small tone, "Yea well, what are you doing out here?"

Warren gave out a long sigh, and stared at the fire, "I come out here, when I need to clear my head. I came out here after the black eye you gave me." His voice was still small, not angry at his actions.

For once, Nate felt sorry for headbutting Warren. His shoulders relaxed, his stance going from tense to calm. For some weird reason, Nate felt small here. Alone, with no one worrying about their reputations or status above everyone else. Just him, Warren, and the fire before him. It was his next words that made it confusing,

"Yea, sorry about the eye." And it was honest and had no sarcastic tone lacing it.

"...It's alright." Warren replied, sipping his soda. The air now became calmer, not really tense but it was still awkward. Nate knew it, what would you say to the guy you've been ripping on and gave a black eye to. "You know," Warren spoke up, making Nate look over too him, "I have another chair if you would like to sit down."

Nate looked over to see another chair, leaning against the same tree, and thought it over. _He is not really doing anything serious, but he is still Warren. It is late, and I don't have any classes tomorrow either, so…_

"Sure" Nate replied, walking over and taking the chair under one of his arms. Making his way over, he did notice the purple ring around Warren's eye, and felt bad for doing it. The chair was set up next to the fire, and Nate sat on it, feeling it slowly creak from the pressure.

"Want a drink?" Warren asked, looking over to Nate.

"I could use a drink." Nate said, slightly yawning from his tired nature. It had been a long day, for both Nate and Warren, but Nate was feeling it weigh him down. Warren reached down and picked up another can and handed it to Nate. Nate, surprised at his kind action, thanked him for the drink and opened it as well. The smell of the sugar and other chemicals tickled Nate's nose, making it scrunch up.

"Look, I don't mean to pry," Warren vocalized, making Nate slightly stiff, "But I can tell you have something on your mind."

"...Yea, I do." Nate conceded, realizing it might be better to talk about it.

"Does it have to do with Max?" Warren said, making Nate sigh at his understanding.

"She texted you, didn't she?" Nate groaned quietly, making Warren chuckle.

"Yea, so I won't ask what happened." Warren decided, making Nate thank him for his quiet nature.

"It was just...I was my idiotic self again." Nate said, making Warren look over. "Always a hot head, stubborn, loudmouth, rich-boy. I am tired of having too uphold my family's reputation, and having to act the 'Prescott way'" Nate took a breath after his little rant, while Warren was quiet, letting Nate get it off his chest.

Nate sat there, taking some heavy breaths to calm himself, but looked up to Warren. He sat there, listening intently at Nate's speech, just sipping his can.

"Sounds like you have a small anger problem," Warren suggested. Now if this was any other place in public, Nate would've called him out for saying he had problems, lashing out and threatening him. However alone, Nate accepted the fact and hung his head.

"Yea, I do. I hate myself for it." Nate commented, his head hanging from his small confession.

"It's fine," Warren said, making NAte rise his head. "It just means you have something to work for."

"Work for something?" Nate gritted through his teeth, "WHAT HAVE I EVER WORKED FOR?! I am a Prescott, everything is done for me so I don't have to, and I hate it!" Nate could barely contain his rage, it was starting too become to much for his body too hold in. He was shaking from the built up rage, wanting to bubble over and flood his head. "So what if I can't hang out with anyone below me? So what if I have to uphold my Family's name and be the shining star? So what if I can't be myself? So what if I can't be openly gay? So-o w-hat…" Nate's voice lowered from his rage once he registered the last sentence. He yelled out he was gay, and in front of Warren at that. He tried to retract it, but it was too late.

"Your gay?" Warren said it surprised, after all he was the richest kid in school. Who knew he would be gay?

"..." Nate stayed silent, ashamed of letting his secret slip out. He had kept it quiet ever since he came here, but today was too much for him to handle.

"Nate." Warren called, but he stayed silent. "Nate" no reply. "Nate, I don't judge." Now Nate looked up, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. Warren could see he was about to cry, so he scooted hs chair closer to Nate. The were side-by-side, and Warren had another idea. He reached his hand across, and held onto Nathan's hand. Nate tensed up from the contact, not used to anyone really touching him. Warren gave a soft smile, making Nate relax and hold Warren's hand. Both were holding hands, but for some reason Nate liked it, more than a comforting hold.

"A-Aren't you gonna make fun of me?" Nate sniffled out, but Warren gave a small chuckle.

"Why would I laugh at you?" His voice was caring and loving, making Nate blush slightly.

"B-ecause I am a guy who no one will accept, either for friendship or for...love…" Nate stuttered, but Warren's smile didn't falter.

"Nathan," Warren said with a small voice, "Do you know why I don't judge?" Nate had lost some of his words, so he answered back with a nod. "It's because I'm Bi."

With that little word, Nate paused everything he was doing. Warren, the boy he gave a black eye too, just admitted with confidence that he was Bi to him. It was a surreal moment, all those moments coming up and jumping into a ball of regret in his throat.

"Y-you are?" Nate held little disbelief, most of it being surprise, but Warren nodded with his lopsided smile Nate wanted to see more of.

"Yes, I am." Warren reiterated, giving Nate's hand a squeeze too let him know he wasn't just saying it.

Nate was in too much shock to put together a sentence, his eyes widening from the new information. He suddenly felt like so much more of a jackass to Warren then before, and felt like he needed to apologize.

"I know that look in your eye," Warren said, making Nate pause his movement. "You want to apologize for everything you did to me. I accept."

Without any words, Nathan Prescott, the richest and most powerful kid in all of Arcadia Bay, looked up in shock too Warren Graham, the towns nerdiest kid. It was a total reversal of fortune, but to Nate it was actually comforting. Knowing someone wouldn't judge him for himself, it was a new experience.

"T-thank you, Warren." Nate said from the bottom of his heart.

"Anytime, Nathan." Warren replied, but Nate's heart flutter when he said his name. Looking at Warren was when he noticed what he truly looked like.

His auburn mop was still all over the place, but Nate had come to like that about him. How he wasn't really caring about his appearance to impress anyone, just for himself. How his Brown eyes held hope and love, but still the goofy nature he saw during the day. For some reason, he wanted to hold him close and never let go, and Nate knew why.

He, the richest and most powerful man in town, had just fallen hard for Warren Graham.

"And I also know that look," Warren commented with a smug grin, "That love-struck look. So let me answer it for you."

Without any hesitation or warning, Warren leaned forward and connected his leaps with Nathan's. Once they touched, Nate tensed up in surprise, not really expecting for this to happen, but it soon faded as he melted into the kiss. Pushing into it, Nate's hands left his lap and gently cupped Warren's cheeks, while Warren wrapped his around his waist. It was a moment of passion and romance, a bit cheesy I might add, but neither one of them cared.

It was only seen by the moon, the stars, the trees...and the roaring fire of their hearts.


End file.
